Enough is Enough
by si-cnn
Summary: Kaoru suddenly avoids Hikaru and Hikaru is frustrated not knowing the reason why. They all take a trip the Caribbean and something bad happens causing them to somehow make up.


**Enough is Enough.**

It wasn't until recently when twin tart to become distant. It was a couple weeks when Kaoru started to avoid Hikaru. The older twin began to worry and so did others such as the Host Club and their guests. It was definitely not like them to be like this. It wasn't a silly game or a small prank. It was just avoidance. These two, who are practically conjoined at the hip, suddenly has one twin who wants nothing to do with the other.

It was indeed strange.

Hikaru tried to talk to Kaoru, but Kaoru would usually brush him off. The only time they spoke was during their Brotherly Love routine. Along with that, they rode separate limousines home, had separate rooms, and even separate twin maids to wake them in the morning.

Hikaru asked the Host Club if they knew anything, but they couldn't help him. The only thing they could say was that he needed his space for a while.

This wasn't like Kaoru at all. If they were to be in an argument, they made up in a few days, but this was taking two weeks instead and it was driving Hikaru crazy.

It was one day in the Host Club after its closing and Kaoru was leaving first before the other twin.

"I'll see you guys on Monday," Kaoru waved with a smile and left Music Room number 3. Hikaru slumped his shoulders and sighed. The rest of the Host Club members could only watch because there was nothing they could do for him. Hikaru felt frustrated from all of this. He loved his brother dearly and he just wanted to be close to him again.

Half an hour later, after saying goodbye to the Host Club, Hikaru made it home and went to the room he now had no one to share with. He placed his school bag on his bed and looked at his bedroom door. Right by the door was a light blue laptop on a small table. Hikaru went to pick it up and as soon as he did, the door of the room opened. It revealed Kaoru.

Hikaru's eyes widened. "K-Kaoru."

"I just came to get my laptop," he tried to grab his laptop, but Hikaru held it high.

"Wait! Just tell me what I did! Whatever it is I'm sorry," Hikaru almost felt like crying. He was desperate.

Kaoru sighed and turned to leave. "Keep it then, I don't need it that ba-"

Hikaru smashed the laptop to the ground, breaking it to pieces.

"Fine then! I hate you, too and go to hell!" He shouted and slammed the door, hotter than the sun with steaming tears steaming down his face. He sat down and leaned against the door, sobbing. Kaoru was doing the same thing, but he wasn't sobbing, just tears coming from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru," he hugged his knees and sighed.

 **Time Skip**

It was a couple days after and the Host Club dragged the twins out of their mansions for a "fun day".

They all traveled to the Bermuda to Grotto Bay Beach Resort & Spa. Haruhi and Renge shared a room, Tamaki and Kyoya, Honinozuka and Morinozuka, and Hikaru and Kaoru. There were two separate beds and they were going to stay out of each other's way.

They all decided to go to the beach and it was beautiful. Haruhi actually wore a pink two piece bathing suit.

"Takashi let's go in the water," Honinozuka cheered.

Morinozuka responded, smiling, "yeah."

The third year duo mace their way to the waters to splash and swim. Hikaru sat on the shore, playing with the sand. Kaoru was doing the same, just farther away from Hikaru. They were building sandcastles and when Hikaru saw Kaoru's sandcastle getting larger than his own, he built his larger in size.

Kaoru realized this and narrowed his eyes, stepping up his sandcastle skills.

This sparked rivalry and the two went from building sandcastles to throwing sand at each other angrily. The rest of the hosts noticed this and stopped the fight before it got deadly. Hikaru kicked the sand frustrated and said, "I'm gonna get ice cream or something."

"Get me strawberry!" Honinozuka cheered.

"Me too," Morinozuka nodded.

"Get me chocolate." Tamaki smiled.

"I'll get vanilla," Haruhi shrugged.

"I suppose I'll vanilla as well," Kyoya wrote things down in his book.

Hikaru turns to Kaoru with a scowl.

"... cookies and cream." Kaoru mumbled and Hikaru left the scene.

 **Time Skip**

It's been half an hour and Hikaru hasn't returned from his journey to get ice cream for everyone, causing everyone to worry. Especially Kaoru, eve though he didn't show it one bit in the slightest.

"Hika-chan's been gone for a bit, huh?" Honinozuka said loud enough for everyone.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "you're right, but I'm sure he's fine."

"But it's getting kinda late .." Haruhi trailed off of her sentence as she looked the sunset sky.

Kaoru got up. His heart was racing with fear and his mind was flooding with dangerous thoughts. "We should look for him," he spoke up.

"A long line?" Renge spoke.

"Well he isn't answering his cell. Kaoru's suggestion isn't too mad now," Kyoya crossed his arms.

Tamaki smiled and threw his fist in the air. "Men! This is Operation 2: Save Hikaru!" He announced and ran to the left, but Hikaru was having strange feeling that he was to the right instead.

"Um .. Boss, maybe we should go to the right?" Kaoru suggested uneasily, already walking backwards in that direction.

"Oh, I see!" Tamaki's eyes sparkled like stars, "this is a twin sense, isn't it?"

Kaoru sweatdropped and nodded,"sure. Now, let's go." They all headed to the right.

"Hikaru," they all called out at separate times.

They were now in a string of trees by the beach, almost like a forest. Everyone went on way with the tress, but Kaoru went the opposite way without telling them. After some walking, he saw a body. He looked at the hair and it looked exactly like his own. His eyes widened and ran towards the body in panic.

"Hikaru," Kaoru shouted, causing the others to turn around and notice he wasn't with them. They saw him in the distance and ran toward him. Kyoya dialed someone on the phone. Hikaru went on his knees to his sibling's side with tears in his eyes. He checked his pulse and he indeed had one. He was only unconscious. "This is all my fault."

"Kaoru this isn't your fault," Haruhi placed a hand on his back.

"Yes, it is!" He shouted. "If I went with him, he wouldn't be unconscious right now! I'm the one who wouldn't even talk or be near him," he cried and held his sibling close.

 **Time Skip**

He was taken to the hospital and he was only unconscious. He wasn't injured in any way.

That made Kaoru relieved.

He brought back to the hotel to rest. Everyone were in their hotel rooms, happy he was okay.

Kaoru was in the bathroom, in the dark, in the tub having a bath. He had his head back with a hot clothe on his face, heart still racing from earlier. He was still frightening of course, but he kept thinking about the dangerous situations that could have happened.

He sighed.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted with the sound of a closing. He took the clothe off and opened his eyes to see the bathroom lights were now on. Kaoru was being as silent as he could. He didn't hear any movement. He also couldn't see what was going on due to the shower curtain blocking their way of visual interaction.

He tilted his head slightly to see a glimpse of Hikaru. He was looking in the mirror. After a short while, Hikaru felt like he was being watched. He turned his to meet eyes with his other half. Kaoru quickly looked away and Hikaru frowned. He was about to leave, but Kaoru stopped him by saying ..

"Are you feeling better?"

Hikaru let go of the door handle and looked down. "Yeah." All of his anger suddenly left him.

"What happened?" Kaoru blushed at the situation he was in.

"I don't remember, but .. I don't want to either." Hikaru shrugged. "Kaoru, I'm sorry for worrying y-"

"No, I'm sorry. I was the one being a jackass, you know."

Hikaru went to sit on the toilet cover. "Yeah, you were," he didn't hold back. "Why though? Did I do something?"

"No, it was all me, Hikaru." Kaoru raised his voice, really capturing Hikaru's attention. "You did nothing wrong."

"Then what is it?!" Hikaru shouted.

'It's because I love you, Hikaru!" He confessed with a red face causing with older brother to go silent for a while.

Hikaru ran his fingers through his hair a bit confused. "Of course you do. We're bro-"

"No. I'm in love with you Hikaru and no one should ever feel that way about a brother. You can't be .. **in love** with your family members. Especially siblings. It's just not right," he finally said. "At all."

".."

"That's why I distanced myself from you. To get you out of my head completely in that way, but .. my heart still wanted you. I would steal glances at you with a blushing face or .. " Kaoru turned crimson. ".. even steal sniffs of your clothes."

There was now utter silence. Everything was still and you could even hear the rapid beating of Kaoru's heart.

Hikaru suddenly moved the shower curtain to the side, making them look at each other's faces. Hikaru grabbed the other's hand placed it on his chest underneath his shirt. "That's me right now." He blushed as well. "I think it's unfair of how you locked away your feelings when I kinda wanted to unlock mine. It hurts, you know."

Kaoru smiled. "Sorry."

Hikaru put his hand down and took off his clothes to meet Kaoru in the tub. Hikaru was sitting behind Kaoru, embarrassed, but Kaoru felt the same way.

"But when you have something on your mind, don't ever be afraid to me. Because I hate not talking to you."

"Yeah, sorry. Did I make you mad?"

Hikaru chuckled, "I threw your laptop, threw sand at you, and yelled at you. I was pretty mad." He placed his arms around his waist. "but you were pretty mean too," Hikaru lightly traced on Kaoru's nipple teasingly, causing him to jolt.

"Hikaru .." he moaned.

Hikaru rubbed his finger around Kaoru's asshole entrance, multitasking with his nipple. "Ignoring me like that," he began to lick Kaoru's neck and close his eyes.

"I just thought .. you didn't feel the same," he huffed. "When we would .. usually sleep together, I would .. put my arm around you."

"But you always did that," the older inserted his finger into the younger. The younger screamed and arched his back. There were tears in his eyes from the pain, but there was also pleasure.

"Yeah, but I would usually hugged you tighter than usually," Kaoru panted as his brother swirled his finger in his ass.

"And did I speak you on it? Did I ever remove your hand?"

"No .. but .."

Hikaru opened his eyes added another finger.

"AHH~"

"but .. ?"

"I.. I don't know," he was a blushing mess along with a panting on. His breath was hot.

Hikaru pumped Kaoru faster and faster by the second. Kaoru felt his walls breaking as a third finger was added. As soon as he came, he spread his legs and hot cum shot out from the tip of his manhood. It landed all over the bathroom walls, floor, and in the bath water.

Just by watching that, Hikaru quickly became rock hard. Kaoru felt that in his back and he finally caught his breathe saying to his older sibling, "I can help you with that you know .."

Hikaru blushed at his sudden offer.

Kaoru got up from the water and made Hikaru follow him to the hotel bed. He laid Hikaru down by pushing down on his chest. He got on top of him and grind their dicks together. This was too much lust for Hikaru. He felt like grabbing his brother and shoving his cock inside him without warning.

Kaoru then placed the head on Hikaru's dick in his entrance. He began to slowly lower himself, but Hikaru grabbed his waist and pushed him down with brute force.

"AH~! Hikaru," he yelled and hit his chest. "You couldn't have wait?"

"Sorry Kaoru, but you're too damn seductive," he flipped them over and began to ram into Kaoru over and over again. Kaoru felt his inside melting and plus, his dick wasn't soft anymore. He grabbed onto the sheets as moans escaped from his mouth. Groans came for Hikaru as Kaoru insides decided to squeeze him. He grabbed Kaoru's hard cock and masterbated him. Kaoru couldn't handle double pleasure.

"Hikaru .. I'm about to-"

"Yeah, me too. Wait for me."

Liquids began to coat Hikaru's cock at he continued to slam into his brother.

"Now Kaoru," he said as he had enough built up inside him.

With one final thrust, he went into Kaoru's deepest part and released all of his white substance. Kaoru did the same it got on his chest. After a couple seconds, Hikaru stopped filling up Kaoru's ass. He pulled out and landed on top of his brother. Kaoru hugged his brother and smiled. Hikaru looked at him and laid a long kiss on his lips.


End file.
